


Grave

by Ambercreek



Category: SuperMansion (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: There is a simple granite tombstone in the Storm City graveyard.





	Grave

There is a simple granite tombstone in the Storm City graveyard. There are always flowers planted around the grave. White Orchids, Lilies, White Roses, and sometimes even Red Carnation's have been seen. No one knows who plants them, or tends to the grave - keeping the brown granite clean. Free of tangled vines and fallen leaves. No one has ever seen who visits. But whoever has must be old, for the grave has been there for as long as anyone can really remember.

No one remembers a funeral service taken place, no one saw a body be buried - people are sure that there isn't a body even there. Almost as if the grave itself sprung up overnight.

The tombstone itself is placed in the back corner of the graveyard - too far from where most of the newer bodies are placed - too far from where most people tended to walk on the path. So others rarely see the words that are etched in the granite.

_Frau Mantis._


End file.
